


For You Princess

by NurseLeo



Category: Naruto, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Choking, Consensual Sex, Degradation, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Gangbang, Inappropriate Quirk Use, Lemon, Mild Blood, Mommy calling, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Praise, Spit Kink, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseLeo/pseuds/NurseLeo
Summary: Written for Princess involving some of her favorite husbando's. Female Reader is receiving gangbang. INCLUDES: Aizawa, Kakashi, Ban,  Kirishimia, Tamaki, Female Reader, and Female OC referred to as Mommy. TW: includes mild blood/blood kink, tentacle sex, anal sex, multiple partners at once, face slapping, choking, degradation kink, praise kinkHope you enjoy Princess!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Ban/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Kirishima Eijirou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	For You Princess

You shiver as you feel yourself pushed onto your hands and knees and wonder what is happening in the darkness surrounding you. Then suddenly you are blinded by light flooding your eyes as the blindfold is removed from your eyes. "There you go Princess. I told you I had you a surprise." You hear as your eyes begin to adjust to the newfound light. You look around the room and notice the group that has gathered around you.  
How did I get myself into this? You think to yourself as you look at the room and see all 5 of the most gorgeous men you have ever seen surrounding you and you turn look at your Mommy right beside you. "M-mommy?" You question. Your voice trembling with excitement as you feel your wetness already begin to trickle down your bare thighs. Then you see Mommy attaching her strap to herself. "Now now Princess," she teases you with her most soothing voice, "not too much longer now." She strokes your cheek before sliding her fingers into your hair and pulling sharply causing you to look up at the room around you. "Everyone here is here for nothing more than to fuck you senseless, Princess. So I assure you, you are going to end up with more than you can handle tonight."  
"Fuuuuck." You moan out hearing the lewd words that Mommy just whispered into your ear. Then suddenly you feel without warning..  
SLAP  
Directly across your cheek. You feel the tears immediately begin to well in your eyes as you feel the sting begging to spread. "Now kitten," you hear Mommy purr into your ear. "We have visitors tonight. And you know I don't accept that kind of language infront of our visitors." "I'm sorry Mommy. I promise I wont do it again." You gasp out through the pain. "Good kitten." Mommy whispers into your ear as she runs her tongue around the shell of your ear and kisses the cheek that she just slapped. You whimper softly as you feel her talented hands running over your naked body. You gasp as you feel the hand that is in your hair tighten and the other spank you across your ass. "Such a good little kitten for Mommy." She purrs as she slides two fingers over your core, "you're already so wet just thinking about all of these men fucking your body until you can't cum anymore." You moan as you feel the two fingers she has been teasing your slit with push firmly into your drenched cunt. "MMMHH Princess so fucking wet for Mommy."  
You feel her two fingers teasing your walls as she fucks into your with them all while still holding your hair so you are forced to look at the men who have joined you in the room. You force your mind to take inventory of them so you don't immediately cum on Mommy's talented fingers. To the far left you notice Eijiro Kirishima standing naked watching you intently while stroking his cock slowly, to his left is Tamaki Amajiki blushing immensely but unable to tear his eyes away from the show in front of him. Next up is Shouta Aizawa, he is watching with lidded eyes as he palms his cock. Next up is Kakashi Hataki. His mask remains pulled up to cover most of his face with only his right eye showing for you so see; he stands propped against the wall with his arms crossed watching intently with his cock standing proud against his toned stomach. Finally Ban rounds out the group standing next to Kakashi. The look in his eyes nearly feral as his licks his fangs while watching you.  
Before you can take a second look you are forced back to paying attention to Mommy as she pulls sharply on your hair as she presses the head of her strap slowly into your tight cunt. You moan loudly as she fills you up in one smooth stroke. "M-m-mommy!!" You gasp out as she immediately begins fucking hard and fast into you from behind. She then pulls you up onto your knees so her strap is impaled deep into your cunt and she wraps her hands around your throat squeezing softly as she thrusts deep inside you. "Good kitty. You look so sexy for all of our visitors." She purrs into your ear as one hand sneaks around to grope and twist your nipple and the other hand slides slowly down your stomach until she reaches your clit. Once there she begins to flick and play with your clit and you hear her grunts and moans in your ear as she pounds into you. "M-Mommy, Mommy, MOMMY." You begin to pant as you feel heat begin to coil in your loins. "Getting close Mommy, please. Please Mommy can I cum? Please?" You hear her growl "Yes kitten, yes. Cum for Mommy." in your ear as she makes one... two... three... last hard thrusts while biting into your shoulder until she draws blood, pressing down harshly on your clit, and twisting your nipple between her fingers. You scream as you have one of the most intense orgasms of your life as you are being watched by the five men you have dreamed of for years.  
You fall back onto your hands and knees panting heavily as you recover from your orgasm. You feel Mommy pull her strap out and gasp as the sensation. Your eyes close briefly as you attempt to catch your breath but you have very little time before you feel new hands caressing your body. Your eyes flutter open as you turn your head to see that all five of the men have approached where you lie on the bed. You look fearfully up at Mommy now that she has moved up to where you can see her now. She still has the strap on and softly strokes your cheek, "There there kitten. Isn't this what you've always wanted? Mommy and all of your favorite men to use you? To fuck you senseless?" You moan softly unable to form a complete response then the set of hands that had been exploring your body suddenly disappears. Then you suddenly feel a cold sensation pressed against the tight hole of your ass. "Mommy" you whimper at the new sensation before you feel two fingers begin to tease your ass. "Hush now Princess it's okay. Shhhh." Mommy strokes your cheek gently before she begins to press her strap against your lips. "Why don't you clean me up princess? It'll distract you darling."  
You open your mouth eagerly to accept the girth of her strap and begin licking and sucking on the strap while you look up into Mommy's eyes, but she isn't looking at you. Instead her eyes are focused on Ban as he slowly presses his fingers into your ass slowly stretching and prepping you for his cock. Then a new set of fingers begins to tease the entrance to your cunt. "Fuck kitty cat. Already wet again I see." You hear Aizawa's deep voice echo from behind you, causing you to moan low in your throat as Mommy fucked her strap deeper into your mouth. "Such a filthy little whore Princess. You are so ready for both of their cocks aren't you. Just a dirty little slut right?" Mommy gasps out before pulling her strap out of your mouth harshly. "Nooooo." you whine at the loss. Mommy moves over to the side and allows Ban to position himself at the entrance to your ass just as Aizawa presses the head of his cock into your wet cunt. You moan loudly as you feel both cocks press into your body. You feel both cocks stretching you so far you are sure you will tear if they go further.  
You feel tears leaking out of the corners of your eyes as you are stretched so intimately. Ban's fat cock has stretched your ass further than you ever thought possible by the time he has fully sheathed himself inside you. You begin to sob at the pleasure/pain as Aizawa now begins to press his own cock into your soaked cunt. But before the sob can escape your throat you feel another cock pressed to your lips and you open your mouth instinctively as Kakashi thrusts his member past your lips. "Mmmmmm Princess you look so fucking good with all of your holes filled." Mommy giggles as she kisses the trail the tears have left when they streaked down your cheeks. "Fuck kitty cat so damn tight." Aizawa moans under his breath once he is fully sheathed within you.  
You shiver as you feel Ban's fangs digging into the same spot on your shoulder where Mommy had drew blood. You gasp around Kakashi's cock and he takes advantage to shove his cock even further into your throat until you gag on his cock. As you feel Ban and Aizawa beginning to slowly pump into your stretched insides you also feel Mommy's hand wrap around your throat clenching until you feel faint. " That's a good Princess I can feel his cock so deep in your throat." Mommy moans into your ear as she kisses down your neck down to your breast where she begins to lick and suck at your nipples and slowly flick your clit. You scream around Kakahshi's cock as you reach your second orgasm of the night this one hitting you suddenly. Ban and Aizawa both moan as they feel your insides begin to milk their cocks, but they both take this as invitation to speed up their thrusts. The tears begin to leak faster from your eyes as you are being impaled on three fat cocks abusing your holes. All while Mommy teases your nipples with her tongue and rubs your clit with the pad of her thumb.  
You begin to feel the heat coiling in your stomach as you rush headlong towards your third orgasm of the night. You moan around Kakashi's cock as he continues to fuck into your throat. You feel the thrusts of Ban and Aizawa becoming more erratic as they thrust harder and faster into you. Then you feel Mommy's mouth begin kissing lower and lower until her tongue is darting out to tease and lap at your clit until Aizawa moans out, "Fuck yes kitty cat. Fuck yes. I'm cumming kitty. I'm cumming!" and you hear Ban growl low and feral into your ear as he fucks harder and deeper into you until they both begin to slow their thrusts and you feel their cum filling you deep within and just as you feel their cum pumping into you Mommy sucks harshly on your clit causing you to cum yet again on the cocks inside you and you moan around Kakashi's cock as it is forced deep into your throat and his own thrusts become erratic. He pulls his cock out and sprays his cum onto your face watching as you moan and attempt to catch as much as possible in your mouth. As Ban and Aizawa begin to pull their softening cocks out of you Mommy moves up to kiss your cum covered face. She kisses your entire face lapping up all of the cum off of you before grabbing your hair and tilting your head back and spitting the cum she had gathered into your open mouth. She then kisses you softly and purrs, "How ya feeling Princess?" You groan happily against her lips too blissed out to give her a proper answer. You feel your eyes flutter closed as you lie your head against her shoulder. But she quickly clicks her tongue and forces you to look back up at her by pulling your hair, "I know you haven't forget already Princess?" She questions sweetly, but she can tell by your confused look that you in fact have. She grabs your chin and turns your head slowly before whispering, "You have two more guests to pleasure Princess." You feel your eyes widen.  
There is no way. You think. I can't there's no way. "M-mommy, I can't. I can't handle anymore." She pulls sharply on your hair yet again and leans down to whisper in your ear. "Yes Princess. You can. And you WILL. No complaining. Understand?" You nod your head and pant trying to catch your breath before it starts again. "Good girl." Mommy purrs as she releases your hair and you fall onto the bed. "Now boys, take your pick. She's all yours." You hear Mommy say to the two remaining men. Before you know it a strange hand has wound into your hair and is pulling you head up so it's even with a cock. You look up and see Kirishima watching you with lidded eyes as he presses his dick against your lips "Open up pebble." He says so seductively you thought you may cum again from his voice alone. "That mouth is mine." You obediently open your mouth and begin to lick and tease his shaft with your tongue. "Fuck yeah pebble. That feels so fucking good." You hear him moan and feel your insides clench needing to be filled again.  
"I-I guess that means this cunt is mine, bunny." You hear Tamaki stutter from behind you. You gasp around Kirishima's cock as Tamaki thrusts into you with one smooth thrust. He moans loudly and you hear him say, "and just for you I ate octopus today." You shudder knowing exactly what he means. You tense as you feel a tentacle begin teasing your abused asshole. You gasp as he begins to thrust into you with both the tentacle and his cock punishing your holes without slowing down. As he thrusts Kirishima begins to thrust harder and faster into your mouth moaning as you gag when he bottoms out in your throat. As you become lost in the sensations you feel Mommy's hands begin teasing and exploring your body as she places bites and licks across your back and shoulders. You gasp loudly as you feel Tamaki begin rubbing your clit until he feels you begin to clench around him. "B-bunny, cum for me. Please Bunny." He moans as his thrusts become harder but more erratic. He presses harshly on your clit and thrusts one last time as he feels you clench around him and he pumps is cum into your already filled cunt. As you gasp around his cock Kirishima then grabs your head and pumps harder and faster into your throat until he moans loudly and cums down your throat. You moan loudly and open your mouth to show him his cum before you swallow it. You whine at the loss of sensation as both men finally empty your abused holes.  
You feel Mommy push you onto your back and kiss down your stomach. You try to open your eyes to watch her but after 5 orgasms you simply down have the energy. "So good Princess." She mumbles as she reaches the joint of your legs, before she leans down and slowly laps at your abused cunt. You whimper loudly unable to take anymore stimulation, but she doesn't stop. "You looked so sexy taking all those big cocks Princess. Now I got to clean you up baby." You feel her arms wrap around your thighs and her tongue continue to lap and tease your clit as she cleans all of the cum off of you and rakes her tongue against your walls licking up all the cum she can reach. When she runs her tongue over your clit you while loudly at the overstimulation. How could you possibly do one more? But even against your will your body reacts, you can't help yourself. You grind your hips down onto her tongue begging for more. "M-mommy..." You moan loudly as she continues to lap at your cunt and alternating with sucking your clit, before long you feel another orgasm tear violently though your body. She laps you clean before moving up to look down at you. By the time she does your eyes have already drifted closed and you are in a deep sleep. But you feel Mommy cover you up softly and curl up next to you and whisper, "I love you Princess. Sleep well."


End file.
